nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Richtofen Quotes
'Kino der Toten' *"How could I be running out of ammo?" (low on ammo) *"An autopsy is more easily performed with a shotgun." (shotgun kill) *"No rounds, no wounds... NO JOY!" (low on ammo) *"I need to find more of my little friends!" (low on ammo) *"I only have a few rounds left!" (low on ammo) *"No ammo is NO FUN!" (out of ammo) *"HHHMMM no power Dempsey go turn it on" (at the very begining of the game) *"Without ammo I will have to resort to...STABBING!!!" (out of ammo) *"I need to find some ammunition... *wailing*(out of ammo) *"Where did you go?" (when the box moves) *"Samantha... Samantha, where have you run off to?" (when the box moves) *"But I need your gifts! HOW CAN I HAVE THEM?" (when the box moves) *"That dreadful little girl continues to make my life difficult." (when the box moves) *"Samantha, didn't I teach you a lesson about this?" (when the box moves) *(When talking the Dempsey Portrait)"Hello Dempsey. Oh, it's justs a portrait. AN UGLY ONE!!!" *(When reviving Dempsey)"I will help you Dempsey, only because I will be the one who eats your liver!" *(When escaping many zombies)"I am ALIVE!!!" *(After killing a zombie) "DON'T TOUCH THE DOCTOR!!! Unless he asks." *(Random)"Here comes the poweeer" *(shooting a zombie at close range) "OH THE LOVELY BLOOD!!!" (or) "I like the way the warm blood feels against my ssckkiin." *(After using Pack-A-Punch) "This is the POWER!!!" *(At the beginning of the game) "Oh joy, no power" (or) "Ah, there is no power, how sucpicous, OR OBVIOUS!" *(At the start of a Hellhound round) "My poor little accidents, STAY AWAY!" (or) "OH THE POOR 'PUPPIES!!!" (or) "Mommy said not to hurt animals anymore." *(After getting a random weapon) "Their kidneys will be all mine, but not for you Dempsey!" *(After turning on the power) "The beautiful creatures fall from the sky." (or) "Yeah..., YEAH..., YEAH!!!"(or) "What is that beautiful sound? Its like MUSIC!!" *(After getting the ray gun) "(laughter) It makes a funny noise too" *(After killing a zombie with the ray gun) "DO YOU LIKE MY GLOWING GREEN BALLS!?!" *(When knocked down) "No I'm not ready for Hell. I dont even have my good shoes!" *(Being Revived) "Ah, Danke." (or) "Did the voices tell you to save me?" *(When knocked down) "No. This cannot be. I AM DEAD!" 'Ascension' *(After killing a Zombie with an explosive weapon) "Boom goes the corpses!" *(After killing a Zombie with a headshot) "Their little heads will go...Boom!" *(After grabbing a Double Points power-up) "Double Points! Double ze death, double ze fun."' *(After Dempsey goes down) "Clean-up on aisle six!.....Dempsey had an accident..." *(After killing a Zombie with an explosive weapon) "Ohh haha...Ze little demon goes boom'.." *(After killing a Zombie with a knife) "AH! There's blood in my eyes!--Oh yes. *(After killing a Zombie with a knife) "OHH! The inside of your head is delicious!" *(After killing a Zombie with an explosive weapon) Ohh, his death vas so....juicy." *(After killing a Zombie with an explosive weapon) "Oahhh ze body parts....in vundabah!" *(When being swarmed) "The wretched screams of the dead fill my heart with joooyy!" *(After purhcasing PhD Flopper) "It has DOCTAH in ze title! (Girly voice) Just like mee!" *(When a Zombie Monkey round starts) "Nein! Ze dirty hairy little man things are taking my..things!" *(After talking to a martyoshka doll) "OHH! There's a doll inside a doll inside a DOOLL!....Sounds perverse..!" *(Unkown) "Perhaps I shall dip ze tip in faecal matter." *(After receiving a Ray Gun from the Mystery Box) "With zis I can go a very long time!.....That turn you on?" *(After turning on the easter egg song "Abracadavre") "Ohh, I do like ze sound of zis one...it tickles my special place." *(After killing a Crawler) "Look at him, CRAAWLING to his master.....oh he's dead." *(After being hit by a Zombie Monkey) "Is he trying to communica-Ohh no they've having sex... *Unzippes Pants"" *(As a matryoshka doll talking to Rictofen)"Hehehe, stop tickling me!" *(As a matryoshka doll talking to Dempsey)"Oooh, your so big!" *(After talking to a matryoshka doll)"I used to smash these things, just so I could see my sister cry." *(After getting death machine)"Death has come to you my children." *(While swarmed)"I count one, two, three, oh shiz" *(While Swarmed)"Oh no, ze hands, groping me...it feels...sooo gooood...hehehe" (evil voice) Shangri-La *(When collecting the Focusing Stone) It's mine! MINE! I'LL CONTROL THEM ALL! *(During the game over segment while Richtofen has the stone) Excellent, It is all coming together now. (Low laughing then he starts coughing then finishes laughing) *(During the game over segment while Tank, Nikolai or Takeo has the stone) Now that you are done I'll be taking that. (Laughing) *(After getting an achivement) I have earned Und Anchivement. (Qiet voise) yeah. *(While doing the easter egg) Weeeeeeeee! I hear a Crystal rising. *(Hearing the crawlers yell like FUK) NEIN! This sounds BAD, LIKE NIKOLAI SINGING *(Dempsey gets down) Feast little ones, FEAST!!! Ohhh........ I mean, I'm on my way. *(When the box gets a teddy bear) BOX, I hate you.... * Moon *( After he switches souls with Samantha)﻿ "I WIN! ... The power! THE POWER! I WILL CONTROL THEM ALL! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!! But not before we continue the game!" Der Riese *(Random) Oh look!!! (Sarcastly) A big thingy like that other thingy. *(Random) I FEEL LIKE DANCING! *(Getting chased or down) No...NOOO! I am not ready for HELL, I have nothing to wear! *(Zombie crawler smacks your boots) It's OKAY, I have every thing under control. *GROAN* GET OFF MY BOOTS! *(You purchase double tap) DOUBLE TAP ROOTBEER!!!!!!! Double tap, Double tap, Double tap, Double tap, Double tap, Double tap rootbeer........ rootbeer! Who doesn't like the rootbeer? *(Being chased by a fuk load of zombies!) I am not scared but I could use some help. Category:Quotes